ocmfandomcom-20200213-history
Opium Fueled
Introduction Opium Fueled is a very peculiar team, as one can notice from the name. In January 2012, the Hong Kong Triads came up with this brilliant idea to use their main exporting product in cycling. The ratio behind this decisions was that a team of scientists came to the conclusion, that cyclists would benefit greatly from this secret substance. Since cyclism wasn't very developed in Hong Kong the Triads had to hire a foreign manager who in order to keep his identity hidden started using a fake name. The Triads provided 15 local riders and an initial lump of money, that quickly evaporated. Of course money was not the sponsors main contribution. What the Triads promised to do was to supply the team with near to unlimited amounts of the not yet disclosed substance which greatly improves rider's performance. And so began the journey of this most unusual team in the pro cycling world. History Further enlarge the info of the introduction. Tell about its history over the season, biggest wins, changes in direction or whatever u desire to mention. Dont forget to add links to other wikia pages if they exist (such as rider profile if uploaded to this wikia). Links can be added in the option that looks like a paperclip, 3rd form the left at the menu bar. Choose either external link to page outside this wiki. Or ''to a wiki page if there already is one here on the wiki. If u type the first few letters the existing wiki page should pop up. '' Optional extra info U can add extra info and things here. If you dont just delete this whole part. If u need even more categories it would be wise to go into source view (tab right side above here) and type (your description) on the right place of the page and it will shwo up with the same look as History for example Former Jerseys The team used three different jerseys in its history. OpiumFueled1.png|S19-23 OpiumFueled2.png|S24 OpiumFueled3.png|S25 - current Core Riders These are the riders that the management considers to form the core of the current team. The list includes two captains and 3 luxury team mates, that may ride as captains from time to time. :Captains *Tapuwa Mathema (Zimbabwe) *Melchior Hemery (France) :Luxury Team Mates *Taito Paasikoski (Finland) *Lu Yongshun (Hong Kong) *Paco Santiseban (Spain) Notable Former Riders These riders were once part of the team but are not with us anymore for various reasons that only the manager and sponsors know but opt not to disclose as disclosing them would mean revealing how the team is managed and that is something, that the manager and sponsors wish not to do. :Captains *You Xiang (Hong Kong) Sold to Asymm Project for 240k. *Rowan Baird (Australia) Sold to Team Tirilla for 224k. Notable Results Team Opium Fueled managed to achieve the following notable results up until now. : Tours : General Classification *5th: Fast on Wheels #2 , Cedric Stump (England) : Sprinting Classification *9th: Fast on Wheels #2 , Rowan Baird (Australia) : Youth Classification :Stages *1st: Fast on Wheels #2 - Stage 3 , Cedric Stump (England) *1st: Fast on Wheels #2 - Stage 6 , Rowan Baird (Australia) : : Classics *1st: Rotterdam Classic #17 (Div 3), Melchior Hemery (France) *1st: Rotterdam Classic #16 (Div 3), Melchior Hemery (France) *2nd: Turnai - Turnai #14 (Div 3), Rowan Baird (Australia) *3rd: Baltimore Invitational #15 (Div 4), Melchior Hemery (France) *6th: Helsinki GP Mini #17 (Div 2), Melchior Hemery (France) *9th: Tour of Hawaii #17 (Div 3), Tapuwa Mathema (Zimbabwe) : : Single Day Races All time team's results. (Updated Day 84 season 25) Links﻿ *OCM Team Page Category:Teams Category:Hong Kong